Ben drowned x Reader (Video games)
by Lawalietxmello
Summary: Ben has a crush on one of his friends. But how will he tell them?


This is my second story so please don't leave rude comments.

(h/c)=hair color  
(h/l)=hair length  
(e/c)=eye color  
(y/n)=your name

It was a normal day in the creepypasta house except that it was a little loud in the living room. Ben and Jeff were fighting again because Jeff had stabbed ben in the hand with his knife because Ben had once again killed his guy in black ops. Slender tried to stop it but they just snapped at him. But lets get you out of the way. Your name is (y/n) and you have (h/l) (h/c) and (e/c) eyes. You like ben and you are best friends with masky and hoodie. Back to the story then. You walk into the living room and everyone lined against the wall farthest away from ben and jeff. You walk up to masky and say "What's going on masky?" Masky replied " Jeff and Ben are fighting because jeff stabbed ben in the hand because he killed jeff again in black ops, and slendy is to afraid to break it up everyone is." "Well that is really lame. I'm going to break it up." "(Y/n) I wouldn't if I were you." "Oh well." So you walk up to the two fighting men and punch both of them in the back of the head and yelled "You two knock your petty squabbleing of right fucking now or I will fucking end it you hear me!" They cowered at my tone of voice and nodded their heads yes and stopped fighting. Ben said in a sad tone "But (y/n) jeff started it." I don't care who started it you won't be fighting anymore or I will personally kick both of your asses you got me you two?" They both said in unison "Yes (y/n)." Then you walk up to slender man and said " Slendy I need to go to the human world to go get something I ordered from there." "Ok but you have to take ben and jeff with you." "Do I have to slender man?" "Yes you do." "Ok. Jeff! Ben! Lets go slender man said I had to bring you to with me to the human world." Ben got real excited when you said that and jeff noticed and smirked. Ben yelled "Ok (y/n) let me just grab my hat." Jeff came to stand next to you and wait for ben. Ben finally got to you and said "Ok I'm ready." You say "Ok lets bounce."  
****** time skip brought to you by a hot jack frost******  
You and the guys are walking through the forest, and you are listening to your i-pod. While your doing that jeff and ben are talking. Jeff said to ben "So you like (y/n) don't you?" Ben blushed and then said "I d-do not!" "Then why are you blushing and stuttering?" "Fine I do like (y/n), but please don't tell her." "Ok, I won't if you do me a favor." "Fine what is it?" "I wan't you to alt least make your move tonight or else I will tell her." "What! But thats impossible." "Oh? Then I'll just tell her." "Ok! Fine fine. I will do it." "Ok and I will help you make a plan on how to tell her." "First ask her to play some games with you up in your room and say you have to set it up. When you beat her a couple of times and gets mad make a bet about you having to kiss her or she kisses you whoever wins doesn't have to do it to the other. Then let her win so you can kiss her. Got it." "Yeah I got it jeff. Who knew you could be this sneaky," ben said with a grin.  
******Time skip******  
When you got back to slender mansion with the thing you ordered you went to your room to open the package. When you were about to open it someone knocked on your door. You yelled "Who is it?" "It's me. Ben!" "Come in." Ben opened the door and walked in and closed it again and then said "Hey (y/n) I wan't to ask you something." "*Sigh* What is it ben?" "I was wondering if you would play some video games with me in my room?" "Ok ben why not." "Thanks (y/n)!" He then ran out of your room in a hurry. You were walking down the hall and while you were you were wondering why ben wanted you of all people to play video games with him. You finally reached his door and knocked on it. You heard a soft "Come in." So you opened the door and walked in.  
******Time skip******  
"Ugh!" "Hehe whats the matter (y/n) can't handle the heat?" "I want a rematch ben!" Ben got a really weird look when you said that. He said "Ok (y/n) but lets make it more interesting." You got really curious at what he said. "Ok what did you have in mind?" "If I win you have to kiss me if you win I have to kiss you." "Ok your on!"  
******Time skip******  
"Yeah I win! In your face ben!" "Ok now I have to kiss you." So ben leaned in and and captured your lips in a heated kiss. He pulled away gasping for breath. You were also gasping for breath but you managed to say "Wow ben I didn't know you were that great of a kisser." Then you leaned in and kissed him again. It turned into a full blown make out session within five minutes. Ben licked your bottom lip begging for entrance to your mouth. You playfully denied him but he bit your lip and you gasped. He took the moment to slip his tongue into your mouth and explore your wet cavern. He then started to trail his hands up your body searching for your breasts. When he found them he started to grope them. Which caused a moan of pleasure to escape your mouth. In response to that ben started to take off your shirt only breaking the kiss to take it off. Then he started to unhook your bra, but failed. So he got really frustrated and ripped it off and your boobs started to sway and bounce when he did that. Ben pulled away to look at you. You blush when he does that and try to cover yourself, but ben stops you and says "Don't you look beautiful." Then he lays you down on your back and leans in and captures one of your nipples in his mouth, and he started sucking and biting your nipple while he gave your other breast some attention. Then he switched after awhile to do the same to the other one. Then he sat up and started to take off his clothes all the way to his boxers. Then he started to take off the rest of your clothes including your panties. He then leaned down and started to lick and suck your love bud. Which caused you to moan. You ran your hands through his hair and pushed his head closer to your core. He then put a finger in you and pumped it in and out. After a while he added another finger then another. He started to pump it in and out faster making the knot inside you tense up. You started to say "I'm coming ben!" And he said "I know (y/n) just let it all out." And with that you came all over his fingers and face. He sat up and licked the cum off of his fingers and said "Mmm (y/n) you taste really good." You blushed when he said that. Then you sat up and pushed him onto his back and took off his boxers. His member stood up proudly in the air and you stared at it. Ben then said "You like what you see?" And you just nodded your head. Then you slowly lowered your head to the tip of his cock and gave it an experimental lick. It caused him to moan which you loved the sound of and made you determined to hear more. So you slowly lick up his shaft to the tip and back down. Which caused him to shudder and say "(Y/n) d-don't t-te-tease me like t-th-that." So you complied to his wishes and took his full length into your mouth and bobed your head up and down for a while until he came into your mouth and swallowed all that he had to give you. Then you sat up and kissed him. Then he pushed you over and sat between your legs and said "Are you ready?" And you nodded your head yes. He positioned himself at your entrance and then slowly pushed in until he was fully sheathed inside you. He stopped and waited for you to get adjusted to his size. You finally said he could move so he pulled out and pushed back in. And started to pick up his pace. You said "Ben go harder. Go faster!" So he complied and went harder and faster. You started to feel the knot again. You said "I'm coming again!" Ben said "Me too!" And you came at the same time. He pulled out and flopped down next to you and said "That was the best sex i have ever had." Then he pulled a blanket off of his bed and covered the both of you with it and you fell asleep cuddled up to him.  
*****Time skip To 4 hours After*****

Slenderman and the others had just got home from where they were and he was wondering why it was so quiet. So he went up to your room and saw you weren't in there so he went to ben's room and saw you and ben sleeping naked on the floor. He blushed and left the room and thought that he would have to address this later and walked downstairs.


End file.
